The present invention relates to a system and method for providing electrical power to a priority load. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing power to a priority load using a microturbine engine.
Microturbine engines are relatively small and efficient sources of power. Microturbines can be used to generate electricity and/or to power auxiliary equipment such as pumps or compressors. When used to generate electricity, microturbines can be used independent of the utility grid or synchronized to the utility grid. In general, microturbine engines are limited to applications requiring 2 megawatts (MW) of power or less. However, some applications larger than 2 MWs may utilize a microturbine engine.
To operate efficiently, microturbines rotate at a very high rate of speed. As such, they commonly drive a permanent magnet generator or other generator that produces a high-frequency output. An inverter is then used to convert the output to a usable frequency. However, the use of an inverter adds substantial cost to the microturbine engine.
Microturbine engine systems are often subjected to sudden load changes while running isolated from a utility grid. However, due to their relatively slow reaction times, large frequency and/or voltage changes can result. These large frequency and/or voltage changes can be harmful to the equipment powered by the microturbine engine.